


Intervention

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, Early Relationship, M/M, Meddling Friends, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Texts From Last Night prompt from loveinisolation on tumbr: "(708):So, do you ever feel like EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS INVOLVED IN A MASSIVE AND INTRICATE CONSPIRACY TO COCKBLOCK YOU AT ALL COSTS?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic is canon compliant except Blaine and Kurt didn't get back together. It does mention Blaine. It is Blaine friendly. This fic was posted on my tumblr in January. Thanks to lovinisolation for the beta.

The first time one of his friends interrupted his date with Sebastian, Kurt thought it was an accident.

He and Sebastian were having coffee at his favorite café when Santana showed up and invited herself to join them, which effectively ended the date. This was pretty normal Santana behavior, so he brushed it off.

The second time was a little more suspicious. Kurt and Sebastian were ice skating in Central Park when Rachel appeared out of nowhere and fell dramatically on Sebastian. Luckily, Sebastian, unlike Kurt, could actually skate and was able to hold her up. When she announced that she was so glad to have run in to them and skated with them for the rest of the session, well, Kurt assumed that she was just being her usually oblivious self.

The third time that Kurt had a date scheduled with Sebastian, Elliott had had a sudden vocal emergency, and Kurt had been the only one capable of sitting by his side and providing tea with honey and lemon. Elliott really was sick, so it seemed pretty unavoidable until Kurt checked the Starlight Dinner schedule the next day and realized that Santana, Rachel, and Dani had  _not_  all been scheduled to work.

Their actual third date was to a film screening. Artie had offered him two free tickets, saying he couldn’t use them, so Kurt had asked Sebastian if he wanted to go. It turned out that what Artie had meant by “I can’t use them” was “there are actually three tickets together, and I’m already using one.” Kurt couldn’t even manage to hold Sebastian’s hand because the mood was so weird.

The fifth time it happened, Kurt absolutely couldn’t believe it. He and Sebastian had been planning on getting rush tickets for Once on Broadway, spending the day together, and then seeing the show in the evening. As soon as they had purchased the tickets, he’d gotten a panicked call from Rachel telling him that he had to come home right away, because Dani was threatening to quit the band, and Rachel and Elliott couldn’t handle things on their own.

Sebastian looked disappointed and said, “You’re really going again?”

Kurt hated that look, but he didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t let the band fall apart just because he had a date. Still, he was annoyed. He knew that right now it seemed like he wasn’t that interested in Sebastian, since he kept missing their dates or letting them get interrupted. At this rate he’d be lucky if Sebastian gave him any more chances.

He reached out and took Sebastian’s hand. “I know. I really do. But I promise I’ll be back in time for dinner. I won’t let anything get in the way.”

Sebastian gave him a dubious look, but then tugged Kurt in and kissed him. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, pulling Kurt as close as possible by wrapping his free arm around Kurt’s waist. It occurred to Kurt that this kiss was probably a little too intense for a New York City street. It also occurred to Kurt that he didn’t care.

When Sebastian finally pulled back, Kurt starred at him feeling a little breathless. “Just to help you prioritize,” Sebastian said, with a slightly nervous shrug.

"Yeah," he said, trying to regain his composure. "That’ll definitely help."

On his way back to the subway, he texted Mercedes.

**To Mercedes:  
So, do you ever feel like EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS INVOLVED IN A MASSIVE AND INTRICATE CONSPIRACY TO COCKBLOCK YOU AT ALL COSTS?**

**From Mercedes:  
I’ve be trying to find a way to tell you this, actually. They are.**

Of course they were. Kurt should have realized it before. There was no way they’d interrupted every single date he’d had with Sebastian by accident. What he didn’t understand was why. It couldn’t be because of Blaine, who was already seeing someone else. But he was at a loss to explain it.

When he walked into the apartment, instead of finding a fighting band, Kurt found Santana, Rachel, Elliott, Dani, and Artie standing under a [ _How I Met Your Mother_  style](http://images1.fanpop.com/images/photos/2500000/Robin-how-i-met-your-mother-2590616-1280-720.jpg) intervention sign.

Kurt just crossed his arms and glared at them, so Rachel started talking. “It’s Sebastian. You can’t date him, Kurt. He’s not a good person.”

Kurt took a look around the room before saying, “This is how you all really feel?” They all nodded in response. “Excellent,” he continued. “But you don’t know Sebastian. I could give you a whole speech about how he’s changed, but I’m not going to because none of you gets a vote on my relationship.” Then he turned around and stormed out the door, ignoring their protestations.

When he got back to street level, he pulled out his phone.

**To Sebastian:  
My friends are assholes. Where are you?**

**From Sebastian:  
My dorm. You’re welcome to join me, but I’ll warn you that it’s clothing optional today.**

Kurt knew that Sebastian was mostly joking, but he also knew he was tired of waiting and getting interrupted.

**To Sebastian:  
Just what I was hoping. I’ll see you in 45 minutes.**

**From Sebastian:  
Wait, what? Really?**

**To Sebastian:  
Yeah, if that’s okay with you.**

**From Sebastian:  
I don’t hate the idea.  **


End file.
